1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toy construction sets, and pertains more particularly to a construction set comprised of various blocks that can be vertically interconnected with each other and also to a base plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy construction sets of the envisaged type are basically old and well known. Various means for interconnecting the various blocks together have been devised. Some have used separate fastening elements. Others have used various types of slip joints. One known arrangement has dealt specifically with the problem of friction when two blocks are slidably interengaged. Additionally, several ways of mounting blocks to a base plate so that they can be readily attached and detached by young children has met with a certain degree of success.
Even though commercially acceptable toy construction sets have been designed to overcome, at least to some degree, the above-mentioned problems relating to the interconnection of toy construction blocks, areas for improvement remain, especially with respect to effectively interconnecting and releasably locking toy construction blocks together in a vertical direction. More specifically, blocks comprising a toy construction set should be capable of being readily assembled and disassembled vertically, as well as laterally. Still further, certain of the blocks should desirably be attachable to a base plate (either on top of or beneath such plate), yet capable of being placed on virtually any flat surface without using an underlying base plate.